My Husband And Intense Love
by sports4life947
Summary: Eisuke held a party in honour of his success. He picked out a sexy dress for you to wear but later at the party regrets it as it drives him crazy. Knowing him, he takes you to his penthouse suite and you engage in passionate sex. Bliss in the bedroom. LEMON


Closing the door of his penthouse bedroom, he lays you onto the bed and kisses you with all his might. Tongues wrestling as he removes your already revealing but beautiful dress which had driven him crazy all throughout the party. You lay there in only your black lace bra and underwear that he'd bought for you the other day. Pleased by the sight of your sexy body sprawled out below him, his last strand of self control shatters. He pulls off your bra and underwear in eagerness to touch what lies below. Your breasts large and round bounce in front of him. He attacks them one by one but stops to kiss you intensely. He begins fingering your womanhood, pounding with one, then two, then three fingers. Licking off the juices, he lets you taste yourself with a kiss before his head goes between your legs. His hot, wet tongue tackles your insides and you grasp his slick black hair in pleasure. You scream as you're about to cum but he stops. "I'll make you cum when I fuck you for real" he growls sexily.

He pulls off his pants and releases his erected member which had been trapped for too long. The size so long and big, you worry if it will fit in your tight hole. Rubbing his member against your entrance he teases you until he can't handle your moans any longer. He thrusts into you strongly and hungrily. You moans whilst gripping his muscular, broad shoulders. _*Squelch squelch squelch*_ The sound of the thrusts and bodies slapping against each other in wetness. Both tongues battle for dominance, enveloped in saliva. Breaking the kiss, he lifts your right leg over his shoulder to get a better position. With easier access, he thrusts deeper and harder. The strength felt right up to your stomach. "Ahhh mmh ah ah." Knowing full well of how much you both are enjoying this, he picks up his pace.

Feeling you tighten around him, he knows you're on the edge so he stops. He picks you up and leans your back against the wall, hammering into you which make your breasts bounce furiously with the movement. "Mmmh ah ahhh." He breathes against your ear and nibbles and licks it seductively. Faster and faster the thrusts become. He again takes this chance to lick the nipples of your hardened breasts. Sucking and biting them. Placing hicky after hicky from your neck to your breasts. He feels you on the edge again, and he pulls out almost completely to change positions again.

Now in doggie position he gropes your ass and slams into it again swiftly igniting a loud moan from you both. He doesn't care that your breasts pressed hard against the glass of a luxurious hotel suite which could be seen by all down below. Instead he uses this as an opportunity to make everyone know that you are his. He pushes further, indenting your womb with each powerful thrust. "Mhhh AHHH ah ah ah mm." Hands playing with each of your breasts. Fingers sucked by you mouth. "I'm going to-" He stops again, still inside you, he carries you to the bed once more. Only this time, you sit on top of him frustrated by how he always stops you from cumming. You slide down immediately unable to wait and bounces up and down crazily. "Ahhh" He watches with amusement and satisfaction and moans each time you slam down on his big, hard member.

Wanting to be in control, he grabs your ass and switches positions with him now on top of you. Spreading your legs, he enters you quickly. Pounding at an animalistic rate. "AHhh ah MHHH mh." Passionately kissing your tender lips, he shoots his tongue back into action. Kissing and thrusting sounds are all that are heard as making noise is the least of your problems knowing you both are the only ones on the V.I.P penthouse floor. Thrusting harder and stronger like he's tearing you apart. _*slam slam slam!*_ "MHH MH" Hips grinding against one another and furiously pounding into each other. _*THRUST THRUST THRUST*_ You grip onto him for dear life. Both of your climaxes close. He bangs you relentlessly. Ramming his member intensely into you and your hips move with him. With a squelch of one last powerful thrust, you both scream in overwhelming ecstasy. "AHHHHHH!"

Being held back from cumming multiple times, his hot seed gushes into you and your orgasm spouts everywhere. Cum overflowing from having passionate sex, you both breathe heavily. The sheets spoiled as well as any other other part of the room you both made love. He slumps down onto the bed at the side of you exhausted, kissing you before drifting off to sleep.

Next morning, you wake up sore remembering the night you just had. As you are about to move to get changed, he says with a smirk across his face "where are you going? I'm still not done with you yet." You feel something harden within your womanhood and realise he never pulled out his member and it is still inside of you. Before you could reply he kisses you passionately and begins pounding you numb all over again.

With money and skill be bought the world. But with love and passion he claimed you.

THE END


End file.
